


声は何処まで届くのだろう？

by vianna_orchidia



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Just a word vomit believe me, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, someone please stop me from making slaine suffer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianna_orchidia/pseuds/vianna_orchidia
Summary: Sampai mana suaraku bisa terdengar?Sebuah pertemuan antara sang pemenang perang dan sang tahanan.#BlackWhiteOrangeBat





	

**Author's Note:**

> Judul dan bagian dari summary diambil dari lirik heavenly blue - Kalafina.

_hitam - kesedihan_

 

Tangan-tangan kurus itu bergetar, mencengkeram erat tubuh sang Jenderal muda. Dari jemari berkuku panjang itu Inaho merasakan gelombang kesedihan yang teramat besar. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda tahanan spesial itu, tapi sudah terlalu banyak sosok penyintas perang yang hancur luruh seperti ini yang pernah ia lihat sampai-sampai ia bisa memproyeksikan dengan mudah seperti apa wajah Slaine sekarang. Orang-orang yang kehilangan rumah, kehilangan keluarga, kehilangan makna diri mereka—para penyintas perang yang menangisi kehilangan mereka adalah pemandangan lazim ketika pertarungan memasuki masa istirahat.

 

Lalu orang ini, pemuda satu ini, bukan penyintas perang biasa. Ialah yang membawa bendera perang, menabuh genderang, memimpin pasukan ke wilayah lawan. Bukan untuk sekedar bertahan hidup, melainkan untuk mewujudkan mimpi. Entah mimpi siapa. Entah benar mimpi atau bukan. Tapi yang pasti, pemuda ini berbeda dengan Inaho, yang maju ke medan perang karena ia harus hidup, harus bertahan, harus melindungi yang bisa ia lindungi.

 

Ketika Inaho menjabarkan hal ini di hadapan Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, tahanan seumur hidup yang memandangnya dengan mata tak bernyawa, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu tertawa kering. Ya, tertawa yang menyakiti gendang telinga, menggesek hati. Dan entah atas dorongan apa, Inaho mendekat padanya. Inaho bangkit, mengitari meja, dan berjongkok di sisi kursi Slaine.

 

Ah, ternyata mata biru laut itu basah, bisik Inaho dalam hati.

 

Inaho tidak tahu apa yang dilihat sang pemuda pirang dalam sepuluh detik Inaho berada di posisi itu, namun yang dia dapati berikutnya adalah Slaine bergerak maju untuk melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Inaho, mendorong kursinya hingga terguling ke samping, dan menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Inaho yaitu berjongkok di lantai.

 

Meskipun terkejut, sang Jenderal muda membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya erat. Tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya seorang Slaine Saazbaum Troyard akan melepas harga diri dan membuka telanjang dirinya di hadapan seorang (mantan) musuh. Hal ini membuat Inaho berpikir, apakah masih tersisa sesuatu pada orang ini sebagai seorang penyintas perang?

 

Tangan kurus yang bergetar, mencengkeram erat tubuhnya membuat Inaho sadar, tidak ada.

 

Inilah orang yang sudah membuang semuanya. Inilah orang yang siap meledakkan Moon Base beserta dirinya sendiri. Inilah orang yang tidak berbuat apa-apa ketika Kataphrakt-nya jatuh bebas menuju Bumi. Inilah orang yang menyuruhnya menyarangkan peluru ke keningnya. Inilah penyintas perang yang ingin ikut hilang dalam kobaran api peperangan, mengikuti perginya seluruh yang membuatnya ada.

 

“...ku...” Bisikan di telinganya hampir tidak tertangkap karena terlampau lirih dan terguncang oleh air mata.

 

“Ulangi lagi?”

 

Inaho merasakan tubuh yang mendekapnya menegang sedikit ketika Slaine menarik napas dalam dan berusaha mengurangi isak, agar kata-katanya lebih jelas terdengar. “Maafkan aku...”

 

Inaho tidak menjawab.

 

“Kau benar. Kau hanya berusaha bertahan hidup. Kau hanya kebetulan berada di dalam perang dan ingin mempertahankan yang kau punya. Kau...,” Slaine menelan ludah, “berbeda denganku.”

 

Kepahitan dalam suara sang tahanan membuat Inaho tertegun. Tanpa mesin analisis di rongga mata kirinya pun, ia bisa menemukan ribuan makna dalam satu kalimat terakhir itu. Berbeda, berbeda, berbeda—

 

— _kau pantas hidup, aku tidak—_

 

Padahal Inaho yang lebih dulu mengungkit perbedaan mereka, lebih dulu mengelompokkan tindakan mereka selama perang. Kenapa satu kata itu kini memiliki artian berbeda hanya karena Slaine yang mengucapkannya?

 

“Maafkan aku.”

 

_putih - permohonan maaf_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Percayalah bahwa saya juga kaget menemukan tulisan ini di folder fanfiksi saya. Tampaknya saya sudah terlalu banyak begadang demi mengerjakan peer (yang ujung-ujungnya lebih banyak baca manga/nulis fanfiksi impulsif daripada belajarnya). Kalau tidak salah ingat, word vomit ini berawal dari keinginan memakai kata penyintas. Pas dicek, jumlah katanya mumpuni buat diikutkan event ini, walaupun mepet sekali, jadi yah. Apalagi temanya pas dengan prompt ahahaha.


End file.
